Tres chicosUn mismo Destino
by Yulia zafiro holmes
Summary: tres niños huérfanos, dejados a su suerte, nadie sabría que pronto se convertirían en los próximos solados de la brigada de reconocimiento, Leo Bennging, Julia Russell, Víctor Cárter, los tres juntos tendrán que enfrentar a los titanes para salvar su mundo, dejando así muchas aventuras por delante...


_**Muuuy buenas publico de faniction, Yulia Zafiro Holmes al habla, y hoy les traigo un nuevo fic, ahora no será de TMNT sino nada más y nada menos que de Shingeki No Kyiojin , presentando a mis propios personajes, solo recalcando que la serie de SNK no me pertenece, su autor **_

_**Por lo que los personajes principales son creación mía, la historia se basaran en la serie (la historia de cada personaje o OC mío serán ficticios y no salen en la serie) y sin nada más con que aburrirlos los dejo. Espero y les agrade**_

_**Comenzamos…**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**Infierno.**_

_**Ya han pasado cien años desde que los titanes casi extinguen a la humanidad, al parecer las personas alrededor no se ven muy preocupadas si este desastre vuelve a ocurrir, mas sin embargo aún hay miedo, desesperación y asombro hacia estas criaturas, vivimos como ganados, resguardados bajo unas inmensas paredes, y cada una con un distrito, mi nombre es Leo Benning; soy solo un soldado más en esta brigada de exploración, ya han pasado varia años desde que me uní, y seguiré luchando para que la humanidad sea libre. A veces veo a la gente a mi alrededor y me preocupan… hay un sentimiento en mí que me dice que este alerta, quiero ignorarlo… pero no puedo, mis amigos me necesitan, la humanidad me necesitan, todos creen en mí, al igual que en la brigada de exploración.**_

_**Soy un soldado y esta es mi historia.**_

Era una mañana fresca, había mucha vegetación y el bosque estaba silencioso, sin titanes a la vista un carruaje iba a rápidamente, el conductor de aquel carruaje solo se limitaba al temor de que saliera algún titán y se los comiera, por lo que entre más les gritaba a los caballos más asustado estaba el pequeño niño que estaba en la parte detrás, no tenía más que sietes años cuando Leo Benning conoció el mundo exterior, pudo ver con sus grandes ojos carmesí que aquel hombre no tenía intención de darle "un paseo" era más que eso, era un paseo sin retorno para él.

Cuando el conductor paro, el chico estaba desconcertado, hace un momento estaba en el orfanato jugando con su carro hecho de madera, fue cuando el viejo lo tomo del brazo y sin decirle nada lo llevo en su carruaje hasta ese lugar. El viejo tomo con cuidado al chico por la cintura y lo bajo, este aun traía su carro, era su más preciado objeto, desde que lo encontró en el basurero polvoriento él lo tomo, lo cuido y lo arreglo.

El niño estaba asustado no sabía lo que pasaba, vio a su alrededor y observó que era un campo, su pasto era muy verde y estaba fresco, había muchas flores alrededor de una cabaña, estaba hecha de madera, como la típica. El chico observo al viejo, y le echo una mirada desconcertada, este le devolvió una mirada de tristeza.

Leo:-¿Vamos a vivir aquí?-dijo en tono más alegre.

Viejo:-Solo tu Leo, yo tengo que regresar- lo decía desanimado.

Leo:-¿regresar?-

Viejo:-*lo toma con cariño por los hombros* Si me temo que ya no hay espacie en el orfanato, y quiero que vivas aquí, es seguro, no creo que ningún titán venga a por ti, tu Leo… eres un chico fuerte, puedes vivir…

Leo:-*Llorando* No quiero vivir solo-

El viejo trato de no romper en llanto, cuando el chico llego a aquel viejo orfanato tuvo una conexión con él, siempre lo cuido, siempre le daba más raciones aun así significara no comer, lo quería más, pero sin despreciar a nadie, y ahora le resultaba muy difícil dejarlo a su suerte. ¿Pero qué otra opción tenia?, ya no había más lugar para él, la comida se agotaba más rápido, no había otra manera; no lloro pero si abrazo al niño con mucha tristeza, el chico hizo lo mismo pero lloraba a mares, le beso la frente y se retiró de él, antes de irse lo miro una vez más, estaba quietecito con su ropa sucia y con parches, su cara estaba sucia como si alguien le manchara, estaba llorando y con una mano se secaba las lágrimas y con la otra tenía su carro de juguete, el viejo le deseo la mejor suerte del mundo y arranco el carruaje, el pequeño Leo se quedó mirando como su padre adoptivo se iba a lo lejos.

El niño dejo de llorar y solo miraba a su alrededor, tenía miedo de que apareciera algún titán, así que decidió entrar en la cabaña.

_Fue ahí cuando su nueva vida comenzó._

EL chico rápidamente se adaptó a su nueva vida, las veces que tenía hambre cazaba en un pequeño lago que estaba cercas de la cabaña, afortunadamente dentro de esta había herramientas que utilizaba para cortar madera y fabricar armas, muchas eran la veces que cenaba pescado, otras solo vallas y moras y hasta algunas veces frutas, que recolectaba.

Ya se estaba acostumbrado a vivir solo, las palabras del viejo lo mantenían vivo y esperanzado, otras veces simplemente se irritaba sin nadie con que jugar, pues era simple… solo era un niño.

No paso mas de un año cuandoo escuho cabalgar a lo lejos, el estana dormido, ya era mas grande, ya tenia 10 años. El ruido lo asusto y sin que diera sospechas se asomo por la ventana, curioso asomo sus ojos, esperanzado de ver al viejo, este hecho se desvaneció pues ahora dos personas, parecían una pareja, aunque no eran jóvenes traían a una niña, la mujer la tomo por el brazo bruscamente, parecía que le estaba gritando, por otro lado la niña estaba asustaba y lloraba, la mujer desesperada la aventó al suelo y rápidamente subió al caballo, el hombre que venía con ella hizo que el caballo avanzara rápidamente y fue así como la niña con miedo lloro aún más.

Le paso lo mismo que a mipensó Leo.

El chico sintió tristeza al verla llorar y decidió ir con ella, fue a la puerta y la abrió despacio inmediatamente la niña dejo de llorar para quedar asombrada de que no estaba sola, Leo cuidadosamente de no asustarla salió lentamente, ahí la vio, tenía la misma edad de cuando el llego, tenía un loberol fucsia un poco sucio, y debajo de este una blusa de mangas larga color rosa, tenía el pelo suelto y estaba corto, además de que su color era castaño. Sus ojos eran verdes y muy grandes, además de bonitos.

Por otro parte el chico, era de piel blanca, ojos color carmesí y su pelo estaba alborotado, este era de color pelirrojo, traía puestos un par de bermudas color azul marino y una camisa blanca un poco sucia de tanto jugar y recolectar.

El chico decidió hablarle.

Leo:-Hola…yo… mi nombre es Leo Benning, gusto en conocerte-dijo en tono amable y con una sonrisa.

La chica aun asustada no hablo, solo retrocedio nos pasos hacia atrás, esto solo provoco que callera al suelo, una vez mas lloro. Leo se acerco a ella y la calmo.

Leo:-Tranquila… no te hare nada, mira *arranca una flor* mira es iguald e bonita que tu, toma *le da la flor* ya no llores, ¿me puedes decir tu nombre?-

Niña:-*con una mano secándose las lagrima* Yo…me…llamo… Julia Russell, tengo siete años-

(NOTA: julia se pronuncia como si se escribiera así: yulia)

Leo:-Que lindo nombre-

Julia:-Gracias *sonrió*-

Leo_**:Además de bonita, es muy tierna**_, *se sonroja* bien julia desde este dia siempre te voy a cuidar y proteger, ¿entendiste?-

Julia:-*salta y lo abraza* Si-

El chico se sonrojó aún más, así que la tomo con suavidad con una mano y la guio por toda su casa, la llevo a la cabaña y le mostro donde dormía, comía y se divertía, también la llevo al bosque que estaba aún lado, sus árboles eran enormes y fuertes, la niña estaba feliz, porque al menos, no estaba sola.

Así fue como los chicos vivieron juntos y como Leo, a pesar de la diferencia de edades, le gustaba.

Esa misma noche los niños cenaron pecado, y para celebrar su bienvenida junto muchas vallas y moras, para el era como un "pastel", también prepararon una fogata y juntos el chico le contaba sus aventuras, de cómo sobrevivía cada día y como casi muere en una estampida de venados, la chica escuchaba atentamente, se a maravillaba con sus historias, reía y se asombraba, al final los dos entraron a la caballa, sin antes de recoger todo, ya dentro la niña se qudo observando las estrellas atra ves de la ventana.

Julia:-¡Mira! ¡que bonitas son!-

Leo:-¿Vas a pedir un deseo?-

Julia:-¿un deseao?... *cierra sus ojos* Deseo que nada me separe de Leo, listo-

Leo:-Bien, ¿Qué pediste?-

Julia:-No te lo dire hasta que seamos grandes-dijo esto y se fue a dormir.

Leo:-Vale- susurro para solo quedar dormido.

**Dos año más tarde…**

Los dos chicos estaban afuera de la cabaña, Julia estaba jugando en el lago mientras Leo la observaba y pescaba la cena, vio hacia el cielo y observo que hoy sería un gran día, se imaginaba su futuro junto a la chica, ya grandes teniendo una familia, todos felices, sin titanes merodeando, cerró los ojos y deseo que fuera verdad, pero un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, volteo y vio una carreta mas acercándose, rápidamente le grito a la chica para que se escondiera, esta corrió hacia él y desde lejos observaron, unos hombres traían a un chico, al parecer era más grande de unos 14 años, lo tiraron al suelo y este trato de defenderse pero solo recibió una rajada en su mejilla, así los hombres escaparon del lugar.

Julia preocupada salió corriendo hacia ale chico, Leo trato de detenerla pero no funciono, la niña al acercarse pudo notar sus características, tenía le pelo marrón un poco más oscuro, el pelo corto, sus ojos color gris, era de piel blanca, y sus ropas estaban un poco viejas, traía puestos unos pantaloncillos guinda, seguidos por una playera café y un chaleco negro, el chico se paró del suelo y se sacudió el polvo, luego observo a la chica, la miro extrañado como si se tratara de algo raro, pero vio que no estaba sola, un chico más se acercaba.

Julia:-Mira Leo, alguien más vino- dijo la joven de 9 años.

Niño:-¿Quiénes son?-

Leo:-Mi nombre es Leo y ella es Julia, encantados de conocerte-

Niño:-Mi nombre es Víctor Carter-dijo en tono seco.

Julia:-Tienes herida la mejilla, por favor, déjame curarte-

Víctor:-No es nada…

Leo:-Tienes que curarte, aunque sea algo insignificante- dijo el chico de 12 años.

Víctor:-Yo… está bien-

Julia lo tomo por el brazo y lo guio8 …mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm hacia la cabaña, Leo el ver esto se sintió un poco celoso pero los siguió, al llegar la niña le puso en su mejilla algunas hojas medicinales, luego con una tela lo limpio y al final las cubrió con una gaza.

_**Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos**_

_**Fue ese día cuando nos unimos**_

_**Como familia**_

_**Sonrió.**_

Tenía cerrados los ojos, cuando una mano le toco el hombro, sacándolo de sus pensamientos giro la mirada hacia arriba, solo era julia, al parecer le tenía un mensaje.

Julia:-Leo, despierta el comandante Pixis nos llamó para salir, vamos, ¿no te quieres perder tu primera misión? ¿o sí?

Leo:-No, claro que no-

Victor:-Vamos chicos que no dejan-

Leo tomo su equipo de maniobras y así salió a su misión.

Así salido al infierno.

_**Continuara…**_

**Bien chic s este es el primer capítulo, perdonen si lo hice muy largo :p, espero les haya gustado de ser así dejen un comentario, critica o idea, y nos vemos para la próxima.**

**Bye bye :DDD**


End file.
